


Strong a Victor Bruntley story

by ShuttUpHeather



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Evil, F/M, Happy, Miss Peregrine homes for peculiar children, Peculiar Children, Plot, lovestory, movie, peculiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuttUpHeather/pseuds/ShuttUpHeather
Summary: Victor was craving for something new. He just couldn't stand living the life he had. Alway having to repeat everything, the day going the same way everyday and he was sick of it. He didn't like living in the loop. But then he finally got what he wanted, change. And in that change Victor fell in love.  Read this story to find out what happens. < This is taking place before Victor death and before Jake, this takes place before Aba leaves to fight in ww2Started ~ January 21ST 2017Finished ~ unknown at this timeCan find this story on wattpad





	1. ◇1◇

It was always the same thing all day everyday, and being with the same people all day everyday. I was thirsting for something spectacular to happen. 

Enoch and I decided today that we go into town before Abe comes back, I was jealous of that man, for years he is able to leave this loop without turning into nothing. I have been stuck here since forever, I stopped counting after I've been here for 4067 reruns. Anyway Enoch and I wanted to go into town to get away from the house for a little while and to pretend that we weren't in a loop and today wasn't the same day everyday.

Lost in thought I didn't realize that Enoch was calling for me.

" Yes Enoch" I said a bit annoyed that my train of thought was interrupted. 

Giving me a dirty look and putting his hands in the air in mock surrender, he replied " geez Victor what put you in a bad mood " his Scottish accent getting stronger the more he spoke.

Rolling my eyes at him and turning my head so I'm racing forward I continue walking. " nothing just lost my train of thought is all" I said with a sigh towards the end and walk into the pub. " let's get a drink shall we" I don't wait for him as I go up to the bar and sitting down.

" I'll take a coke please " I mumbled and thanked the guy once he gave it to me. I here the chai next to me move and I knew it was Enoch. 

He got himself a drink and we stayed silent, I begin to get lost in my thoughts again, wishing for a change in my life. Anything really.

I was desperate, I craved for something to happen, I even thought about leaving the loop myself and go off on my own. Maybe even join a new loop.

 

 


	2. ◇2◇

We stayed at the pub for the rest of the day, having small conversations here and there. When we realised the time we quicky got up and left.

"Miss P is not going to be happy if we're late for supper tonight. " I mumbled and quicken my paste. 

The closer we got to our home, I started to feel off, like something was different. When the house came in view, we got slightly worried that we were late for none of the other children were outside. 

" great were late" Enoch groaned and enter the house waiting for Miss P. To be standing in the parlor to give us a lecture on being late. Surprisingly she was no where to be.

" that's odd, Miss P. Never late " I say as my and Enoch walk more into the house hearing voices coming from the din. 

Turning into the hallway we saw the children crowed around the doorframe. "What's going on" Enoch demanded as he push past the children with me following pursuit. 

Peering in I saw Miss P. Leaning over a girl we never seen. " who's she and what is she doing here." Enoch snapped glaring at the beaten and bruised unconscious girl.

 

< unedit, soooo how is it so far? I know it's bad but I'm trying okay. I'm doing this story by phone alright so its not going to be the greatest.  I hope you enjoy the story. Byeee. Oh and please leave  comments for me, I want to know if people like my story. >


	3. ◇3◇

After Enoch snap at Miss P. About the girl we were all sent away to get ready for supper. 

I quickly washed up and went to go see my little sister, wanting to know what she was up to today. 

" Bronwyn!" I called walking down towards my sister's room, hearing her and Claire talking softly and giggling afterwards.

"Bronwyn" I called again knocking softly but firmly so she know to let me in. After a few minutes the door creek opened and pop out her head. " yes Victor " she said tilting her head up so she's looking at me. 

"Just wanted to know how my sister is doing.... may I come in girls?" I ask politely looking down at the girls

" of Crouse big brother " bronwyn says opening the door wider so that I could step in, then closing rhe door right after.

"So what were you young ladies doing before Abe and got here? I questioned.  "Having a tea party of Crouse " shouted Claire throwing her small arms into the air in excitement. I smiled softly at them. "Well wasn't that splendid " I replied.

"Victor,  do you think that girl would want to play with us? Or stay with us forever! Claire and Bronwyn say pleasingly. " I don't know girls, but let her rest alright." I say sternly looking at both girls in the eye, before hearing the bell for dinner go off.

" come little ones, it's time for supper, we don't want to keep the others waiting." I open the door and held both of my hands out so each girl can grab hold and I walk with them down to the dinning hall.

Sitting down with the rest of the others I notice Miss Peregrine isn't at the table. " Miss Peregrine says to start with out her" Abe called as  he enter the dinning and sat down in his seat. We all begin serving our self dinner having  small conversations waiting for Miss P. To come and join us.

Not long after dinner started we herd footsteps coming towards the dinning, we all subconsciously go quite and turned facing the door. Miss P steps out and smiles at us.

"Children I would like you all to welcome our guest Miss Avery Sunken. " Miss Peregrine's says as she sides steps to reveal the girl that was unconscious and bruised. But now she has on one of Olive dresses hands behind her back head facing the floor, she looked shy, but once miss p said her name her head shot up and look at all of us around the table.

She was breath taking...


	4. ◇4◇

Miss Peregrine has her seat across from me, she softly says something to Miss P and she nods at what Miss P says. 

" Children why don't you introduce yourself to Miss. Sunken. " Miss Peregrine says giving us a stern look meaning that she serious and wants us to be nice to her.

" I'm Olive Elephanta and my Peculiar is fire " Olive says with a smile looking at Avery.  Avery smiles softly and nods her head at Olive before the next children spoke.

"Horace Somnusson pleasure to meet you, my peculiar is that I have prophetic dreams. " 

" I'm Emma Bloom its nice to meet you Avery, my peculiar is that I'm lighter than air' Avery smiles towards them softly nodding at them.

" I'm Fiona Frauenfeld and I can grow plants " Fiona says excitedly

" Hugh Apiston and I have bees living in my stomach" he says as bees fly out.

" HUGH!  shouts everyone, where is your net! " " sorry guys! Hugh sucks all the bees back and puts his net hat on.

" now that that is over I'm Millard Nullings and as you can see my peculiar is invisibl" Millard says sitting to Avery left and not wearing any clothes.

" Mr. Nullings, polite boys do not eat in the nude, go put on clothes. " Miss Peregrine says sternly Millard groans and leaves. Turning my head back to Avery I see her giggling softly at what has happen. 

" sorry about him I'm Claire Densmore and I have a back mouth, she says sweetly to Avery.

" I'm Bronwyn Bruntley and this is my brother Victor Bruntley, we both are as strong as ten men. " my sister says proudly, while I blush as she looks at us in interest.

" thoses are the Twins they don't really speak, and they can turn anyone to stone " Claire says

" Enoch and I bring the dead to life " Enoch grunts not looking at her.

" So Avery what's your peculiar?" Millard says now that he's back and fully clothed again.

She smiles at all of us and puts her index finger to her lips telling us it was a secret. 

" aww come on please tell us " Fiona begs

She shakes her head at us and begins eating and we all do the same. It was quite untill until the little ones started talking about having a new tea party. Every once and a while I'll gaze at Avey, till I felt someone kick me under the table, turning my head I saw Enoch glaring at me and shaking he's head no, already knowing that fancied her. 

Sighing I look back down at my good and ate.

"Victor will you come play with us ?" My sister asked. I smiled at her " maybe " she miss her head and gets up and runs off to go play with the others as my Enoch and olive cleared off the table and Miss Peregrine went to show Avery around. 

" So Victor, you like Avery don't you" Olive says smiling at me.

" what? No I don't even know her." I say looking down " yeah right we all know it, and I think you should stay clear of her, I don't trust her one bit" Enoch says before leaving . 

( It's a little longer then the others so yay! Sorry there not that long I'm trying but I'm busy getting ready to graduate soon. 3 comments and 2 votes for the next update, please I wanna see how everyone liking it. As this story going to be unedit)


	5. ◇5◇

After I was done with my chores I went looking for my sister, because I knew she would want me to play with her and the other small children. As I was looking for my sister I saw Avery standing around the sitting room look around. 

" um are you okay?" I called out to her. She jumped slightly and turned to look at me and  smiles softly and nods. " do you talk ?" I asked than realise how rude that sounded. " yes " was all she said than bows slightly and walks out.

Werid, I thought but shruged it off and continuedlooking for my sister. "VICTOR! " yells my little sister I looked out the window and see her waving me down. Shaking my head I keft the home and headed outside towards the backyard. 

" Victor, let's see who is the strongest " she says excitedly.  "Okay little one " I turn and picked up something that wasn't really heavy.  I always let her win at these, even though she can lift almost as much as me. I am able to left more than her. "Victor " she giggles and lifts up both of the Twins in both her hands rasing them high. " well looks like you win again sis. " I called and she giggles putting the Twins down. 

" I'm strong than youuuu" she yells than runs off with the Twins laughing.  I chuckle softly and shake my head, heading back inside to look for Enoch. 

 

< lmao this is so bad and all over the place. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry it's short it's just a filler, next chapter will get more into the story. Hope you all enjoy.  Remember you are wanted and you are loved. Stay beautiful. >


	6. ◇6◇

> Avery p.o.v. <

"Miss Sunken, may we speak to you in private " Miss Peregrine says looking at me. I nod and smile at her "yes of course miss Peregrine. " I replied politely. 

She leads me to her office and Abe is in there waiting for us.  She points to where I can sit and I sit. " now miss sunken, could you please tell us what happened in your old loop and your peculiar, please.  " Miss Peregrine says while lighting her pipe. 

" um in my old loop it wasn't quite enjoyable. " I begin looking at them both. " reset was the worse, the children weren't so nice they hated what I could do. " i looked at Miss Peregrine " at reset I was  always on the verge of death. The hollows had came to us and Miss owl had to set the loop but every day now I have to get one of the hollows claws into my stomach and for most of the day I'm left healing from it,  Abe here came during that time and brought me back here and I will forever be grateful for that so thank you." I finish looking at Abe at the end. " Miss Sunken,  could you please tell us your peculiar. " Miss Peregrine questions.  " yes well you see I am a copycat, all I have to do is touch a peculiar and be able to get there's. But it's only if I want to gain that peculiar and the children didn't like that, thought that I was better than them or I wasn't making them special but I didn't even take there peculiar. " I say.

"Well, miss sunken you don't have to worry about that anymore,  were about to have the change over why don't you join us outside. " Miss Peregrine says standing up and walking out and Abe waits for me and we both walk out and towards outside.

" by the way, your going to be needing this" Abe says handing me a gas mask "oh thanks um could you help?" I asked and he nods and leads me over to the rest of the children. We stood by Emma and Victor and Enoch.  All the children looking up and putting on the mask and Abe helped me out with it. "Thanks" I said looking at Abe than at the sky as Miss Peregrine plays music and the rain coming down on all of us. 

Planes started flying above us bombs dropping all around but than the last plane flew and dropped the bomb right above   
Our house, I gasps softly and clinged onto someone arm, even though it wasn't as bad as my last reset it still freaky that they also have a bad ending to the day. The reset finishes and I let go of who ever I was holding onto blushing and take off my mask and the other did the same. 

" I am so so sorry " I say looking up at victor and he smiles at me sweetly " don't worry about it Avery I'll see you in the morning, good night. " he says than walks away heading back into the house.   
I turn to look for Abe so I can give him back the mask but I was face with Enoch.  

" I don't know what your reason of being here is instead of going back to your loop, but you need to leave or at least leave Victor alone. You may be playing innocent but I dont believe you for a second. " Enoch snaps than shoulders bumps me as he walks away. " what is his deal" I thought as I walk back inside and heading to my room, that I'm sharing with Olive. 


	7. ◇7◇

( fyi it's mainly going to be in victors point of view unless stated other wise )  
♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

The next morning I woke up late and had to rush down for breakfast Miss Peregrine was not help about that and scold me for being late and for running in the house before she let me sit and eat. Just my luck Avery was sitting across from me and she was giggling at me. I must have made a complete fool of myself. "Blush and sat down and begin to serve myself breakfast. Avery started talking to Abe softly and I wasn't jealous one but that he got to talk to her hope not at all.

After breakfast me and Enoch were able to leave to go into town again. But we had to be back in time for our walk. As we walked to the town, we past by our loop entrance. 

"Enoch, why don't we go outside the loop? " I asked looking at the loop entrance. "Because Victor we will grow old and die is that what you want?" Enoch snapped and grabbed my arm pulling me away from the loop. 

"What's gotten into you lately Victor?, first a girl and now you want to go outside of the loop, where the hollows are at waiting for our every move?" Enoch yelled towards the end and pushed me into an ally way so we can talk more in private. 

" nothing enoch, why are you being so cold lately, every since Avery came, you've been a bigger ass than before. " I snapped and shoulder checked him as I stormed out no longer wanting to be Enoch for a while. 

< hi this is just another filler. How do you guys like it? >


	8. ◇8◇

Upset at Enoch I didn't want to be in town anymore so i left. I just dont understand why he is being so mean. Is he jealous that i loke someone? Or that i wamt to be around her? Does he think hes being replaced? Questions that will go unanswered.

I came back to the house and went into my room, i didn't want to go on our group walk, i didn't want to be around anyone as of right now. I was confused and lost. I wanted to leave but the Avery made me want to stay 

Someone knocked on my door quite loadly and i groaned. " go away!" I called out, but the person continues to knocked annoying me. Sighing i get up qmd open my door seeing Millard. " can i help you" i asked kindy rudely. " come on Victor its time for our daily walk, and Miss Peregrine says you have to go." He says then turns and leaves. 

Groaning loudly i walk out also and follow after him. " you know your starting to sound a lot like Enoch right now" Millard calls out. "Shut up Millard I dont want to hear it " then i mobe ahead of him and outside where the rest of the children are waiting. I see Avery up front talking to Abe softly with Emma close by. 

It's not fair, why is ahe so open with Abe? Does she like him? Does she know that him and Emma are like a thing? I got lost in thought again when i feel someone stamding next to me. 

"Victor,  look im sorry about early" Enoch says softly so only i hear. I turned to look at him. " its fine" i mumbled turning back. " so are we good than? Please say so i dont wanna lose my best friend." Enoch begs, he never reqlly shlws this side of him. The afraid and fear. " yeah Enoch were good, i can never be mad at you forever.  i say turning back to him and smiling softly. " but you haveto be nicer to Avery too" i say. "WHAT, thats not fair sje isnt to be trusted Victor .!" He says a little loudly that Avery turns to look at us.  "Enoch please" i begged

Avery starts walking to us and i see Enoch nod before turning and glaring ahead. " excuse me uh Enoch,  ca i talk to you  please.  " Avery says looking at me and Enoch.  " fine but Victor stays " he says upset. "Thats fine with me " she says smiling at me softly before turning to Enoch. " whydo you hate me" avery says very bluntly and straight to the point taken us back. 

" theres something i dont like about  you, like your hinding something and i want to know what it is. " Enoch replieds. 

" my peculiar is what made me different from the other children in my old loop, and every reset i was dying. My secret is that i can copy others peculiar, just by touching them, but only at will." There now you know what im hinding " she says looking at us

" i believe you " enoch says. "Im sorry for how i treated you. I only want my people safe" he says.  
"Well i mean no harm Enoch, maybe we can be friends. All of us" she says still looking at us with a smile. I was overthe moon with this. Now me and avery can be friends amd Enoch itll be perfect. I was excited to see how all of this goes.


	9. ◇ 9 ◇

After the walk we all stayed outside, while Miss Peregrine does some earns. Me and Enoch were sitting under a shady tree to help not get to over heated. " So Enoch, sis you really mean it when you said you be nicer to Avery? " i asked looking at him while he makes hes clay figures. " ues Victor im willing to giber her a shot, but only because of you" he replies still messing around with the clay and i smile softly. 

Looking up I see Avery sitting with the twins. "Huh i wonder what shes doing hanging with them? She does know they dont really speak right?" I askedin the open air,  what i said makes Enoch look up and watch to. 

We stayed silent as we herd her and the twins make the weird clicking thing, before they both lift up there masks making me and Enoch just and yell out for them to get away before avery turned to stone. 

" Avery No!" I shouted ready to push her away but then i see that her eyes are closedand she has one had on each of the twins face. Not every a second later she pulls her hands back and smiles opening her eyes and lookimg at the twins but she isnt turning into stone . How odd i thought. She made more clicking noses before giving each twin a peck on the check and helping them fix there mask before theyboth hug her tightly and run off to go play.

" WHATTHE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE!" Yells Enoch " HOW ARE YOU NOT TURNED TO SRONE? HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO TALK TO THE TWINS, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Enoch yells more questions wanting avery to answer all of them.

She giggled softly looking up at us two, " Well," she begins " it's my particular remember. I am a copy cat, that also includes languages. " she states proudly. "Besides the twins are very pleased to have someone they can actually talk to." I looked at her amazed and i kmow Enoch was the same. This girl was something and i would love to know more about her. 

"Wow Avery that's very sweet of you" i say in a dreamy like state before i feel Enoch elbow hitting my ribs to get me out of my dreamy state and i turned to glare at him. But when we turned back to her she was gone. " wow isn't she amazing Enoch " i ask as we walk back to our tree. " i guess he mumbled and sat down, and that was the end of that.


	10. ◇ 10 ◇

~ Avery point of view ~

After i disappeared from Enoch and Victor I went inside to look around. The house was beautiful and I am very grateful that they leted me stay. 

"Avery!" Someone called, turned my head and look at the beautiful redhead. "Yes Olive" i asked sweetly. "Come say goodbye to Abe before he leaves to another loop." She smiles amd turns walking out of the hall amd i follow after her. "Abe? Why are you leaving i thought you were staying" i asked as soon as he was in sight. " Avery... Ill be back i promise, i know this is all new for youin this loop but i nees to go and save other people. " he said looking sadly at me as emma wraps her arms around him and kissing his cheek. " im going to miss you. " emma and i say at the same time making all four of us laugh. I give Abe a hug before i walked out nit wanting to sse him go and i head off to my room slightly upset. 

An hour later there is a knock at my door and i quietly told them to come in. In walks olive giving me a shy smile. " hi Avery i wanted to kniw if we can get to know each other a littke better since were going to be here a little while" i smiled and noded my head moving to the side so she can sit down next to me. 

Smiling softly as shes sits down facing me she begins with the questions. " favorite colour?" "Hmm i think that it'll have to be green." I say and i see a slight surprised face, " okay um what year were you in your loop?" She asked and i bit my lip thinking, well I was in a loop from the 1800's that's also the time year i was born in. So being in the 1900's is all very new to me." I answered honestly. She kept asking questions and i answered them as honestly as i could and then i was able to ask her some questions too. 

"Well Olive i think we will become great friends perhaps even best friends" i say excitedly smiling wide.  
, whike she nods. " oh yes i do believe so, but you have to excuse me i need to go see Enoch." Olive says as she gets up, i give her a hug as she leaves and closes the door sighing happily,  I think im going to like here. I say to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been updating, just ketting you know this is on wattpad also and it is completed on there.


	11. ◇ 11 ◇

I was sitting in Enoch room watching him mess with is clay dolls as we wait for Olive. He brought them to life and made them fight and we herd clapping, looking up we see Olive standing there smiling wide. " oh i never get tired of seeing that" she explans as she sits down.

"Olive were have you been?, we've been waiting for hours" Enoch says slightly upset about that. "Sorry Enoch sorry Victor, I got so caught up getting to know Avery i lost track of time" Olive says sincerely. 

" you were talking to Avery? How that go, what's she like?" I asked all at once making Olive laugh. " oh Mr. Burnley i do believe that you quite like ms. Sunken. " psshh no i thought to myselfas i blushed deeply making Enoch laugh. " please olive don't give Victor any ideas. " i groaned and got up, " goodnight you two." Then i left annoyed. 

\- skiping to after breakfast because i can -

I decided to leave the house and go towards the loop entrace. I really wanted to leave and explore the outside world. I know i wouldn't change up outside of the loop, since it is still 1900's I'm pretty sure it's still WW2 since i knowAbe is actually going to go surve there soon. Probably the next time he vists. I just want to take a peep amd see how things are going.   
Maybe I'll be able to leave loop permanently and live my life. Or go surve in the war with Abe. 

The closer i got to the loop the more my adrenaline ran wild. I could  do this i know i can, just a few seconds and I'll be good to go. Once i see the entrance I smiled to myself and ran over to it and checking to make sure no one sees before i dart inside and step out to the real world.   
" wow" i spoked outloud looking around. The area was a littke run down from the bombs but other then that it looked okay to me. 

I step out of it and decidedthat going for a small walk wouldn't do any harm, and decide to go and findour home amd see how it was afterthe bomb went off. 

" Victor?" A soft voice called oit to me making me freeze.  I know that voicebut what is she doing out here. I turned around and see Avery standing at the entrace looking worried and confused. " Victor please come back, it's not safe forus out here." She pled. " Avery i.... i just wanted to see outside the loop." I begain walking back to her and i can see her slowly starting to relax and she reaches her hand out to me. " maybe another time Victor. Something doesn't feel right can we go please." She beg looking around and shaking her hand telling ne to grab it.

With a sigh i smiled and grabed her hand interlocking our fingers together and ket her oull me back into our loop. " thank you Victor. " she says turning her head to smile at me. I smiled back and noded my head at her.

Once we were safely in our loop she pulled me into an extremely tight hug. " I'm just glad your okay, i don't know what I'd do if something back happened to you " she mumbled into our hug burying her faceinto my chest. " shh Avery it's okay I'm fine nothing would have happened to me anyways, why are you so worried about me. You don't really know me all that well. " i stwted looking down at her. 

She pullsaway from me and looks up. " i like you Mr Bruntley and i think of youas my friend and i care about each and everyone of you, including Enoch. " she laughs and i smiled. " well im safe Avery." I said smiling down at her and seeing her face heat up was just adorable. " come Mr Bruntley we shall be getting back to the house and to the rest of the children." Avery says hokding her hand out to me again. I grab onto it interlocking our fingers again and we started back to the house, spending the walk back in getting to know each other.


	12. ◇ 12 ◇

( soooo just letting you know that sometime in my life im going to go back and fix this book because wow i can't spell for sh!t also thank you all who has read my story it means a lot like a lot a lot. You are all amazing and it makes me so happy that y'all are reading it. So thank you x's  infinity!)

2 months later

Abe was back but only for a short amount of time since he's been wanting to join the army, the only bad thing is, is that he's doing it while in our loop so he'll be reliving it over and over again. 

But on the bright side me and Avery have gotten so much more closer now, even Enoch is warming up to her. Everyone seems to be enjoying have Avery with us. And i haven't tried getting out of the loop since. 

And i can't help that my feelings for her has gotten so much more stronger and i really hope she feels the same, I'm pretty sure she is flirting with me. She's such an amazing person and i can't believe how much more open she is now, even though there are times were i feel like she is hiding something but that is okay, she should be aloud secrets.

"Victor " a voicethat i knew very well now called, breaking me out of my daydream. Blushingi turned and looked at her. " Yes Avery! " i asked politely and smile kindly at her.

"I was wondering if you like to..." she trails off biting her lip, " you kniw what never mind sorry to habe bother you Victor" Avery says quickly and dashes out of my room. 

"Huh i wonder what that was about. " i thought outloud, but srugged it off.  Maybe I'll find out what she wanted later. I sighed and decided to leave my room and go outside. I didn't really wanna do anything, but i knew miss Peregrine wouldn't want me to be inside for most of my day. 

When i step outside i see Avery talking to emma and olvie they seem to all get along,  which is a good thing. I see my sister and i go up her. 

"Victor do you wanna play with us?" She asked i smiled down at her and nod my head yes. She squealed and hugged me and grabbed my arm dragging me off somewhere in the yard to play.


End file.
